Calor sobre frío
by Atori-chan
Summary: Ya estaba atrapada dentro del seno de un clan maldito, que ahora había perdido su libertad al tosco hijo del líder como guardaespaldas suya. "Soy mujer, pero sé valerme por mí misma." Mi primer fugamiko.


**SUMARY: **Ya estaba atrapada dentro del seno de un clan maldito, que ahora había perdido su libertad al tosco hijo del líder como guardaespaldas suya. "Soy mujer, pero sé valerme por mí misma."

**Pareja principal: **Fugaku x Mikoto

**Pareja secundaria: **Minato x Kushina

**Género:**_ Romance & Drama_

**Publicación: **Irregular

_**Disclaimer:**_ Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, sino a su creador Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

_**FIC DEDICADO A MI NECHANCITA LIT COMO UNO DE SUS REGALOS DE CUMPLEAÑOS; Y TAMBIÉN A YDENA, POR CREAR EL FC FUGAMIKO EN NU**_

_**

* * *

**_

**-CALOR SOBRE FRÍO-**

_by: Atori_

_Threeshoot_

_

* * *

_

_Capítulo 1: El comienzo_

La noche caía, solo algunos nubarrones ocultaban las conspiraciones que regían sobre el mundo shinobi.

Konoha, centro de atención del resto de las villas, era una aldea con una historia tan enigmática, como propia en esos tiempos que corrían. Sin embargo, de lo que Konoha gozaba y era la envidia del resto de naciones, era de los diversos clanes que poseía: destacando los Inuzuka, por su especialidad en el rastreo mediante su olfato; los Aburame, especialistas en el rastro mediante sus insectos; los Hyuuga, poseedores de una de las técnicas oculares más poderosas; los Yamanaka, especialistas en su control mental; los Akimichi, donde con su enorme envergadura, podrían aplastar a cualquier oponente; los Nara, los más inteligentes y perfectos estrategas; los Uzumaki, única ninja del clan, pero de un chakra muy especial; y finalmente los Uchihas, dueños de una técnica ocular, capaz de intimidar a sus adversarios.

Pues entre todos los clanes, ellos eran los más conocidos por su línea sucesoria, denominada Sharingan.

Hace años, antes de que todos los habitantes de Konoha se unificaran, existía la rivalidad entre el que había sido el primer Hokage y el legendario Uchiha Madara. La historia había decretado que Madara había sido un traidor tanto para los suyos como para Konoha.

Poseedor del Sharingan Eterno, siempre había deseado el poder supremo. Fue por eso, que había usado el poder del Kyuubi y luchado contra el Shodaime. Su fracaso fue inminente, y con él muerto, nadie volvió a despertar el Sharingan Eterno. Un alivio para los ninjas codiciosos que no sabrían como defenderse de tan enorme poder.

Con el paso de los años, aquellos ninjas cobraron más inteligencia y desarrollo. El Sharingan, seguía siendo algo a lo que temer, pero también a codiciarlo como cualquier otra técnica. Algo que los Uchihas temían, y que por nada en el mundo iban a darles en bandeja su valiosa y orgullosa técnica.

-tenemos que actuar.

La voz de un Uchiha entre los suyos, había sido clara y firme. Pues con la noche como camuflaje, los Uchihas realizaban reuniones secretas donde solo concernía a asuntos del clan.

En esta ocasión se trataba de un temor que venía con origen sobre el rapto de uno de los de Konoha, por parte de Kumogakure. Una villa donde la desconfianza y la hostilidad eran su segundo nombre. Buscaban siempre el poder con el propósito de aumentar sus adquisiciones.

De hecho, hace tiempo había corrido el rumor de que en Suna y otras villas, los ninjas de Kumogakure raptaban a jóvenes con chakra o poder especial para extraérselo y sumarlo al suyo.

No fue hasta que raptaron a uno de los habitantes de Konoha, que confirmaron los hechos. Por lo que cabía la posibilidad de que también lo hiciera con uno de los suyos.

-tiene razón. –apoyó otro- nadie nos puede asegurar que se hayan retirado. Esos ninjas de la Nube son muy temerarios.

-sin duda buscaran el Sharingan. –decretaba otro.

La polémica siguió extendiéndose donde todos estaban convencidos de que los ninjas de la Nube querían hacerse con su línea sucesoria. En medio de esa masa, un hombre que se mantenía silencioso, se encontraba pensativo, con los brazos cruzados, sentado en el lugar propio de líderes. A su lado, y de pie, había un joven de rango chunin, mirando inexpresivamente a los Uchihas.

-¡suficiente! –había bramado el hombre a lo que el resto calló de golpe- todos estamos de acuerdo con que los de la Nube secuestrarán a uno de los nuestros.

-tendremos que poner más vigilancia, capitán. –dijo uno, dirigiéndose al líder del clan.

-no es necesario movilizar al clan, cuando tenemos pistas para imaginar a por quién pueden ir.

Esas palabras confundieron un tanto a los Uchihas, quiénes no entendían a qué clase de pistas se refería. Algo perceptible para el líder, por lo que con una sonrisa, se levantó y empezó a contar su hipótesis.

-los de la Nube buscaran a un Uchiha poderoso, pero que no ha manifestado todavía ese poder.

-¡los niños! –decretó uno dándose cuenta.

-no. –negó el líder para desconcierto del resto- algunos niños pueden despertar el Sharingan inconscientemente, cuando se ven en peligro. Y eso supondría un problema para ellos.

-¡las niñas, entonces! –comentó otro.

-¡es verdad! –apoyaba otro- ¡las mujeres nunca despertaran el Sharingan!

-pero ninguna de ellas tiene un poder comparable al nuestro, cuando activamos el Sharingan. –les recordó el líder- excepto una.

Pensando y pensando, los Uchihas intentaron adivinar a qué niña podría referirse. Uno entre divagaciones, abrió un poco la boca al tener a alguien en mente.

-¿se está refiriendo a la descendiente de Uchiha Izuna?

El líder esbozó una gran sonrisa de satisfacción y orgullo.

-debido a su condición de mujer, su Sharingan jamás despertará, pero viendo a su padres y a sus ancestros, esa joven esconde un poder, que seguro los de la Nube codiciaran. Además, es joven y mujer, más razones para aprovecharse de su condición.

-¡tenemos que encerrarla en el seno del clan! –sugirió uno.

-no. –denegó el líder- su poder es demasiado beneficioso para tenerlo estancado. Tiene que pulir sus habilidades y su ingenio, aunque sea en esa sosa y estúpida academia. –echó una mirada hacia el chunin que tenía a su lado, el cual no tardó en recibir su atención. Ofreciendo una sonrisa misteriosa, el hombre adulto murmuró- mi único hijo Fugaku, se encargará de protegerla las veinticuatro horas del día. –al joven pareció disgustarle la idea, ya que en su rostro se vislumbró una mueca rara- Hasta que esa muchacha se convierta en jounin, la vigilarás tú y nadie más. –dirigiéndose después al resto.

-pero, padre… -dispuesto a quejarse.

¿No era demasiado estar las veinticuatro horas del día, cuidando de una niña, sin la opción de cambio de guardia?

-no hay peros, Fugaku. Además, con esta misión te ascenderá inmediatamente a jounin.

El joven Fugaku se percató que como siempre, tras las ideas de su padre, habían otras intenciones que beneficiarían a la familia líder. Como si no lo conociera.

Sin embargo, debido a que era un simple chunin, no podía quejarse y mostrar su oposición. De ahora y hasta dentro de unos cinco o seis años, tendría que hacer de niñera de una mocosa Uchiha de… ¿cuántos años tenía la descendiente de Izuna? Ah sí, doce años.

¡Genial!

Ya podían darle las gracias por ser un chaval de diecisiete años antisocial, porque con semejante misión, le quitarían todo el tiempo de su vida. Y él, que no tenía amigos de verdad, solo compañeros de entrenamiento como Inabi, que seguro que fue por esa razón, que su padre le había asignado esa misión.

.

-¿así que Minato-san y tú sois novios?

-bueno… -fue la respuesta de una pelirroja turbada, con una mano tras la cabeza y una sonrisa nerviosa- novios, novios, no.

-entonces, dime, Kushina, -enarcando una ceja divertida- ¿cómo llamas a la relación cuando un chico va a buscarte porque le gustas y tú embobada, por su acto principesco y porque lo ves como si fuera el Dios Adonis, le dices que también?

-… -con esas palabras, la pelirroja se puso tan emocionada que no pudo manifestarlo- ¡Es que si un pedazo de hombre como él, te dice eso con toda esa fachada, de seguro que tú también caerías, Mikoto!

-no, creo que no. –decía con mucha convicción, ante una Kushina boquiabierta.

-¡¿cómo que no? ¡Con lo buenísimo que está Minato! ¡¿No me dirás ahora que te parece feo?

-no inventes paranoias, Kushina. –le pidió Mikoto con gran paciencia que había cultivado desde que era amiga suya- mentiría si dijera que Minato-san es feo, al contrario, me parece uno de los hombres más atractivos que Konoha tiene. –eso alivió a Kushina, aunque no mucho, debido a su posesión que tenía con su novio rubio- pero siendo Uchiha, estoy condenada a casarme con alguien del clan. Y una persona tan buena y amable como Minato-san, no es para tener una relación esporádica.

-… -Kushina le miró unos momentos con los ojos como platos, como la pena y la tristeza empezaban a correr por el cuerpo de su amiga. Para sorpresa de Mikoto, le dio un fuerte abrazo, gritando alegremente- ¡cada vez me gustas más, Mikoto-chan! ¡Gracias por ser mi mejor amiga!

Tales palabras conmovieron el corazón de la Uchiha que sonrió con ternura.

-gracias a ti, Kushina. –correspondiendo a su abrazo- eres una amiga única.

-¡y seremos amigas hasta el final, dattebayo! –pronosticaba con euforia- ¡Ya verás! ¡Incluso nuestros hijos lo serán! ¡Y nuestros nietos, también!

-sí… -dando un suspiro nostálgico- ojalá el día que tenga hijos, puedan tener la libertad de enamorarse de quién lo deseen, sin las ataduras del clan. Yo estoy condenada, porque soy mujer y no tengo voto, pero ojalá no le ocurra lo mismo a mis hijos. –suspirando, para ver a la Uzumaki- ya sabes que ese siempre fue mi sueño y deseo.

-¡tranquila! –dándole unas fuertes palmadas de espalda a modo de ánimo- como Minato acabará siendo Hokage, yo acabaré siendo su esposa. Así que le diré que quite esa absurda ley que implantaron esos Uchihas aburridos. ¡Ya verás! Incluso antes de que tengas que comprometerte con un Uchiha, tú también podrás amar libremente a quién te dé la gana. Ya sabes que hay muchos hombres atractivos en Konoha, e Inoichi últimamente no para de echarte los tejos. –agregando con un tono pícaro, mientras le daba un pequeño codazo.

-¡déjalo, Kushina! –riendo brevemente, recordando como el rubio Yamanaka, no paraba de traerle flores acompañado de la invitación de salir juntos, siendo siempre su respuesta, denegada- por cierto, agradezco tus palabras llenos de ánimo, pero olvidas ciertos detalles para creer que ese futuro pueda convertirse en realidad. Tenemos doce años. Y aunque ese sea el sueño de Minato-san y sea uno de los ninjas más poderosos, todavía es un genin como nosotras. Y Hiruzen-sama es un shinobi legendario, como en su día lo fue su padre. Por lo que Minato tardaría muchos años en superarle.

-bueno… -buscando algo para agregar y consolar a su amiga- quizás se tarde diez o quince años, porque desde luego ese chico es que cuando se propone algo, no descansa. Pero será Hokage, eso sí y quitará esa absurda ley.

-… -la pelinegra sonrió brevemente. Su amiga como siempre, tan tenaz que nunca volvía de sus palabras. Era una persona que siempre se esforzaba, a pesar de ser el Jinchuriki del Kyuubi, donde el resto de los niños se metían con ella, marginándola en ocasiones, que claro, cuando la conocías, llegabas a ver la buena persona que era en realidad- gracias, Kushina.

La pelirroja sonrió con amplitud, consiguiendo su objetivo de animar a su mejor amiga. Sin embargo, su rostro se le cambió al sentir una presencia en la puerta de salida de la academia.

-¿hablando de Uchihas? –murmuró.

Mikoto dirigió sus orbes azabache, sorprendiéndose de encontrar al hijo del líder Uchiha, parado, apoyado contra la columna, con los brazos cruzados y los ojos cerrados con expresión seria y aburrida. Vestía su traje oficial como chunin, con el emblema Uchiha en el hombro.

Sus ojos, negros como los suyos, se abrieron al darse cuenta de su llegada.

¿Era su imaginación o la había estado esperando?

Despegándose de la columna, Fugaku dirigió una mirada casi despectiva hacia la pelirroja, quién lo observaba con descarada curiosidad y algo de recelo. Después, se fijó en su joven camarada Uchiha, la cual se sentía confusa e intrigada.

-vamos. –dijo como orden hacia Mikoto, sorprendiendo a ambas amigas.

Y para más alucine, vieron como emprendía camino sin esperas, ni consentimiento, algo que irritó a la Uzumaki.

-pero, ¡¿este de qué va? ¡¿Quién se cree qué es?

-¡eh! Tranquila, Kushina. Quizás sea algún asunto urgente del clan, y como Fugaku-san es hijo del líder, quizás es porque el asunto es muy importante.

-como siempre tan comprensiva y buenaza, Mikoto. –cruzándose de brazos, tras la cabeza- pues ya me contarás.

-claro. Ya nos veremos mañana en la academia. –aunque fuera una genin, los tiempos que corrían eran tan tensos, que no habían profesores suficientes para liderar un escuadrón de tres, por lo que los alumnos, tenían que seguir estudiando y asistiendo a la academia con senseis de más rango y conocimiento.

Escuchando en la lejanía las palabras de despedida de su mejor amiga, Mikoto salió al trote hasta alcanzar a Fugaku.

Ciertamente le resultaba raro ese método de proceder, aunque pensándolo bien, debido a sus doce años y el hecho de ser mujer, no es que tuviera la oportunidad de conocer los métodos que usaban los Uchihas en sus reuniones.

Cuando le hubo dado alcance, Mikoto caminó a su lado, a paso calmado, mientras lo observaba de reojo.

Habían sido pocas veces que había visto al hijo del líder del clan, pero esta, era la primera vez que lo veía tan de cerca. De hecho, si su memoria no le fallaba, la última vez que lo había visto, había sido en el funeral de sus padres, ambos muertos en una misión, cuando ella cumplía los diez años. Sin embargo, aquel día estaba tan dolida y destrozada, que ni siquiera los ánimos de su mejor amiga Kushina, habían logrado tranquilizarla.

Apartó de inmediato ese sentimiento, donde no podía hacer nada para que sus padres volvieran a la vida, por lo que empezó a fijarse en Fugaku de manera analítica.

Se llevaban cinco años de diferencia, y él para tener diecisiete, era un chico bastante atractivo, eso no se podía negar.

Su piel era bastante morena, en contraste con la suya, que era blanca como la leche; sus ojos negros, como los suyos, desprendían un aire serio y misterioso; sus hombros anchos y bien fornidos, demostraban su físico desarrollado, bajo sus ropas de chunin.

En definitiva, físicamente era muy guapo… la muchacha frunció los labios… pero corría el mismo sendero que el resto de los Uchihas al estar así de serio, aburrido, amargado y seguramente codiciando el poder.

Eso siempre la había llevado a preguntar.

¡¿A quién demonios habría salido ella?

Según su mejor amiga Kushina, ella era una persona dulce, comprensiva, alegre y siempre pensando en la seguridad de los que tanto apreciaba, antes que en ella misma. Y lo gracioso del tema, es que además era descendiente del hermano de Uchiha Madara, la mayor pieza de todos los Uchihas existentes.

Misterios de la vida y de la genética…

Suspiró con fuerza, donde en la lejanía podía ver las puertas del pequeño mini pueblo donde vivían todos los Uchihas, y Fugaku seguía sin hablarle del asunto que lo había llevado a buscarla.

Estaba claro que se lo preguntaba ella, o se quedaría sin saberlo. Y en el caso de que fuera una reunión, quedaría como una estúpida. Un rasgo adicional para que esos Uchihas machistas, marginaran más a las mujeres.

-Fugaku-san, ¿ha ocurrido algo para que venga a buscarme en persona?

-cosas del clan. –respondió escueto.

-humm… -solo cinco segundos para tener una idea clara de ese chico, era demasiado callado y hablaba con tanto misterio, que irritaría a una persona de carácter impaciente, como por ejemplo el de Kushina. Daba gracias a que a ella la habían colmado de paciencia, aunque por supuesto, con un límite- pero, ¿qué cosas?

-… -el joven la miró brevemente, virando después sus ojos al frente y metiendo las manos en los bolsillos, explicó- el clan teme que los de Kumogakure tengan intenciones de raptar a un Uchiha, como hicieron con la Uzumaki.

-comprendo. –contestó con cierta pena al recordar el rapto de su amiga.

Procediendo de un clan extraordinario como lo había sido los Uzumaki y siendo la única superviviente, entendía que los ninjas codiciosos de otras villas, posaran sus ojos en ella. Claro que había que agregar que el rapto había terminado con un final feliz y romántico.

Sin embargo, aunque comprendía porque otros se habían interesado en su amiga, no entendía qué tenía que ver eso con ella.

¿Acaso creían que podrían raptarla?

¡Je!

Eso era imposible.

Aún así, con la duda no se iba a quedar. Era demasiado directa, como para guardarse sus problemas. Solo su pena y su tristeza es lo que guardaría en el interior de su corazón.

-¿es que se piensa qué pueden secuestrarme a mí también? –una mirada rápida fue la afirmación del Uchiha- pero, eso no puede ser. Yo no tengo el Sharingan, ni puedo despertarlo. Ni siquiera tengo chakra para poder usar algo tan básico como es el Katon. Además de ser muy joven y… -carraspeando por lo que diría, eso que tanto odiaba- soy mujer.

Siendo la razón breve a todo lo que no podía realizar, ya que una de las maldiciones entre los Uchihas, la mayor de ellas recaían en las mujeres Uchihas. No sabía por qué, pero a ellas siempre se les había privado de tener doujutsu y de un chakra tan insuficiente, donde el hombre siempre las ganaba en batalla.

¡Maldito machismo Uchiha!

-es por eso que mi padre cree que pueden ir a por ti. –contestaba, como siempre con ese tono tan conciso, como si no quisiera hablar más de lo necesario.

-¿el líder piensa eso? Pero, ¿no sería normal que fueran a por un joven más prometedor?

De verdad que cada vez entendía menos. ¿Qué valor supondría para los raptores, secuestrar a alguien que no tiene Sharingan y chakra? Además, que solo era una más del clan, una genin Uchiha como otra cualquiera, aunque la única que seguía asistiendo a la academia de Konoha. Aún así, eso no era nada relevante cómo para ser raptada.

-un ninja con un buen control de chakra, supone un problema para sus captores. Es normal que busquen a alguien débil, con un chakra oculto pero poderoso e imposible de desarrollar.

Mikoto se detuvo ofendida.

¿Débil?

¿Qué era una facilona para sus "posibles" captores?

Puede que no fuera uno de los prodigios del clan, capaz de destacar con orgullo como el resto, pero eso era debido a que era mujer y que todavía se había graduado en la academia como genin. Aún así, ni él, ni nadie, tenían porqué calificarla de débil.

-si tan débil resulto, entonces no es que sea el objetivo de Kumogakure. Así que dile a tu "Señor Padre" que no hace falta que me pongan a un canguro que aún por encima, me falta al respeto. –espetó malhumorada y mandando a la mierda sus buenos modales hacia el hijo del líder.

Es que…

¡Brrr!

Ese tipo lograba que su gran paciencia se fuera por un pozo, en menos de un minuto. Ni Kushina con su parloteo incesante, lograba sacarla de sus casillas, pero él…

¡Qué tipo tan desesperante!

Ella era dulce, era comprensiva, era amable, podía tener todos los adjetivos positivos que ningún Uchiha tendría en su vida; pero cuando la hacían perder la paciencia, su fuerte carácter salía a flote, enfadándose de tal manera, que se unía al círculo de perros amargados y sosegados como lo eran esos machistas Uchihas.

Fugaku quién se había detenido, la observaba con los ojos abiertos, impresionado por semejantes palabras, especialmente con esa actitud tan furiosa, que jamás había visto en Mikoto.

La Uchiha era conocida por su personalidad dulce y alegre, dentro del clan, características que no abundaban precisamente entre todos los Uchihas que existían. Pero parece que su carácter se transformaba a uno semejante a los suyos, cuando la hacían enfadar, aunque un enfado bastante inmaduro.

¡Hn!

¡Pues claro!

Era una niña de doce años, mezclada con los tontos habitantes de la Hoja, que la inmadurez se acaba contagiando. Y que fuera muy amiga de la Uzumaki, donde era conocida por sus tonterías y su alocada personalidad, ayudaba más a que su camarada no tuviera sentido común.

-si quieres entenderlo así, es tu problema. Me han ordenado que te vigilara. Si quieres quejarte a mi padre, te aviso que no conseguirás nada.

Mikoto se paró para voltear la cabeza y mirarle con odio.

De verdad que ese tipo le irritaba más a cada frase que pronunciaba, aunque la guinda lo puso con lo que dijo a continuación

-tampoco es que me guste estar cuidándote día y noche, pero al fin y al cabo, me beneficia, porque así me convertiré en jounin. –terminando con una sonrisa prepotente.

¡Maldito degenerado!

¡Qué odioso era!

-¡OJALÁ TE PARTA UN RAYO! –fueron sus últimas palabras, antes de adentrarse en el seno del clan, directa hacia su casa… por supuesto, con Fugaku tras suya, con un rostro de total fastidio, tras observar como la niña que tenía que vigilar, le daría más de un quebradero de cabeza con sus insultos sin sentido.

.

-¡no jodas! ¡¿Hablas en serio? –había gritado Kushina boquiabierta.

-¡lo que te cuento! –contestaba Mikoto, malhumorada, dándole un mordisco al onigiri que era parte de su almuerzo en ese día.

-ya me parecía raro que hoy viniera contigo. Algunas de la clase pensaron otra cosa.

Mikoto no hizo comentario sobre la repugnante imaginación que habrían tenido sus compañeras, suficiente enfado tenía ya, para sumarle algo que la harían vomitar.

-aunque más raro me pareció verlo fuera de clase, ahí solo en el pasillo. –agregando, mientras le daba un gran mordisco a su bocadillo- así que… -hablando con la boca llena- ¡Adiós a nuestra intimidad y démosle la bienvenida a soportar a Don Uchiha Machista y Pretencioso! –tras dramatizar notablemente, bajó la comida que tenía en la boca y le preguntó a su mejor amiga- ¿me das permiso para que le dé una buena paliza? –con el puño al aire. Si había algo que la Uzumaki compartía con su amiga, era el odio hacia los muchachos machistas que no sabían valorar que una mujer podría ser igual o más fuerte que ellos. Bendito el día cuando lo cambiaran, qué se iban a acordar de ellas.

-¡déjalo! Prefiero no saber nada de él. Suficiente paliza es tenerlo durante seis o siete años a mi lado y las veinticuatro horas del día.

-¡¿ES QUE TAMBIÉN DUERME CONTIGO? –preguntó escandalizada y demasiado en alto, donde el grupo de kunoichis de al lado y el propio Fugaku, que estaba a varios metros de distancia, pudieron escucharla.

-¿quieres dejar de hablar tan alto, Kushina? –replicó con molestia- ¡y vosotras a lo vuestro, que si no os parto la cara! –dirigiéndose al grupito de chicas, donde seguramente empezarían a correr falsos rumores. ¡Genial! ¡Lo que le faltaba! Soltó una mueca de fastidio hacia la pelirroja- ¡la próxima vez que te cuente algo, publícalo, a ver si te sientes a gusto! –levantándose totalmente irritada.

¡Dios!

Jamás se había sentido así, y todo por culpa del hijito del líder. Maldito Fugaku y toda su familia.

-¡eh! Espera, Mikoto. –pedía Kushina, acabándose de un bocado, la mitad de su bocadillo. También se levantó, con intenciones de hablar con ella, aunque tuviera la boca tan llena, que le resultaría difícil decir algo coherente- "_dos pera, ¡pandos!_"

Mikoto se detuvo y volteó su rostro, confusa.

Como era de esperar, Fugaku se había despegado del lugar y había emprendido la marcha; pero con lo que no contaba era ver a su amiga Kushina con rostro desesperado y rojo, con la boca echa una bola, por culpa de la comida. Eso en conjunto le provocó a Mikoto una risa descontrolada, por lo gracioso que le parecía.

Kushina, tratando de masticar y tragar el bocadillo, no entendía porqué de repente a su amiga estaba que le daba un paro cardiaco.

Otro extrañado era Fugaku. Verla reír con esa naturalidad y estúpidamente, rompía todo rastro Uchiha, siendo una chica normal y corriente.

¡Quién lo dría de alguien emparentada con el único hermano de Madara!

-"_¿te bata?_"

Y ese vocabulario tan incoherente, solo le produjo más risa, mientras que con un dedo la señalaba, con intención de explicarle la razón de su risa.

-es… es… -pero era tan difícil decirlo cuando lo veías, que era demasiado para ella.

Kushina, viéndose señalada, se miró a sí misma, percatándose a qué se estaba refiriendo. No se sintió ofendida si gracias a ello había logrado sacar el buen carácter de su mejor amiga, así que en vez de enfadarse, se rió abiertamente con ella. Algo que extrañaba más a Fugaku. De verdad que no entendía a esa niña inmadura y sin sentido, porque la Uzumaki era ya un caso perdido.

.

_Varios días después…_

La noche había llegado, la tranquilidad se veía rota a causa de la lluvia. Eso era algo que Mikoto observaba a través de la ventana de su pequeña cocina. La lluvia torrencial había venido de improvisto y tenía toda la pinta de estar así hasta el día siguiente. Bueno, mientras no hubiera tormentas, que lloviera lo que quisiera. Además… sus ojos negros viajaron hasta la farola que alumbraba las pequeñas calles de la propiedad Uchiha, que había frente a su casa. Ahí apoyado, se encontraba Fugaku, completamente empapado y bastante fastidiado. Una sonrisa imperceptible escapó de sus labios.

Dulce venganza.

Por fin el cielo le había castigado por haberla llamado débil.

Pues estaba claro que ni de broma, lo metía en su casa.

A pesar de que había descubierto su faceta pretenciosa y machista, ¿qué niña de doce metía a un adolescente de diecisiete en su casa, cuando vivía sola?

Puede que fuera el hijo del prestigioso clan Uchiha, pero eso no lo convertía en un santo. Era probable que frente a los demás se comportara decentemente, pero por detrás, puede que tuviera oscuras intenciones.

Además con lo machista que era, no le extrañaría que se pelearan, hasta el punto de volver a sacarla de sus casillas y estar después con Kushina, malhumorada. No quería que ese tipo le amargara la vida restante que tendría, hasta que la comprometieran con algún soso Uchiha, internándola en el clan, como si la mandaran a la cárcel.

Si quería vigilarla, que no lo hiciera en el interior de su propiedad. Era lo justo y lo lógico. Si tenía quejas, que fuera junto a su papaíto a llorarle, por tener que pasar toda una noche bajo aquella lluvia.

Y con esa determinación, y sin abandonar su sonrisa, Mikoto cerró las cortinas para después subir a su habitación y acostarse, volviendo a repetir.

-que dulce es la venganza. –sintiéndose encantada del momento.

.

Pasaban las tres de la mañana y Mikoto no daba conciliado el sueño. La lluvia seguía cayendo estrepitosamente, y en ocasiones escuchaba esos truenos que tanto detestaba.

¿A ver quién se vengaba de quién ahora?

Parecía decirle una vocecita en su interior.

Vale, reconocía que por ello, el remordimiento surcaba en el corazón de la Uchiha y la lección de: "_Nunca desees a los demás, lo que no te gustaría que te hicieran a ti_"

El cielo, antes se había puesto de su parte, pero quizás se había compadecido de Fugaku, que ahora la castigaban a ella.

El ruido de un nuevo trueno, la obligó de nuevo a cobijarse debajo de las mantas.

Y pensar que Fugaku estaría ahí fuera con la compañía de esos truenos. ¿Qué tal si la profecía que le dijo hace días, se volvía realidad y le caía un rayo? ¿Y si por su culpa, al dejarlo fuera, pillaba un resfriado?

Eso la haría sentir culpable el resto de su vida.

Se levantó de la cama, y con cierto disimulo y vacile, por si volvía a escuchar aquellas tediosas tormentas en el horizonte, descorrió la blanca cortina de su habitación. El Uchiha permanecía ahí en su sitio. Seguía molesto por la lluvia, pero no abandonaba su posición. Todo por protegerla.

-…

Aunque si estaba ahí, era por una misión, no para protegerla por propia voluntad.

Si lo pensaba bien, quizás para Fugaku, que era un joven adolescente, sería bastante molesto hacerse cargo de la vigilancia de una cría de doce años.

El primer día, él se había portado de manera arrogante y machista, pero era un joven Uchiha y todos eran así, con su padre como cabecilla; y ella, con su carácter, a veces inmaduro, que Kushina le había contagiado, que se mostraba tal cual.

Un nuevo estruendo y cerró las cortinas al tiempo que volvía a refugiarse en su cama, muerta de miedo y con la paranoia de que algún rayo caería en Fugaku.

.

¡Malditos su padre, los de la Nube y esa cría Uchiha!

Pasarse las veinticuatro horas vigilando a una niña, era para imaginar esa clase de consecuencias.

Llevaba cuatro ó cinco días haciendo de guardaespaldas y desde el primer momento, aún no sabía por qué, que aquella niña se había molestado tanto hasta el punto de no dirigirle la palabra o mirarle como si fuera un ninja traidor. Todo lo contrario con la gente con la que trataba, según había visto. Mikoto era una persona amable, dulce, respetuosa y alegre. Eso lo sabía por lo que otros le habían dicho, pero no fue hasta pasar todo el día con ella, que confirmaba esa personalidad en la niña. Pues, así se mostraba con algunos miembros del clan, con los habitantes de Konoha, con sus profesores, con sus compañeras de clase, aunque a quién más veía ese carácter despierto era con la Uzumaki pelirroja aquella. Mientras que con él, nada de eso. De hecho, ella no tenía consideración a la hora de la comida, que tenía que apañárselas como pudiera para picar algo y comérselo rápidamente. Y para dormir, solo descansaba parcialmente, siempre a la intemperie. Eso no era un problema, sino las condiciones climatológicas donde hasta ahora no se había percatado de ellas.

Y así tendría que estar hasta que la niña se convirtiera en jounin, vamos que haciendo cálculos, eso sería cuando tuviera veinte o veintidós años. Porque la niña, al paso tan lento que iba, a diferencia de los Uchihas, que ser jounin a los dieciocho era algo imposible.

Suspiró con fastidio, al imaginarse estar de canguro durante casi diez años.

Vaya, tendría cerca de treinta años cuando finalizara la misión.

Ya podrían darle la recompensa el puesto de Kage, en vez de un título de nada como jounin por la cara, cuando podría haberlo ganado como buen Uchiha que era.

Abriendo los ojos, a través de aquella llovizna, se sorprendió al ver movimiento en la casa.

¿Y ahora qué rayos hacía despierta a esa hora de la noche?

¿No sabía estarse en su camita y dormir, qué tenía que hacerle el trabajo más latoso?

La vio abrir la puerta y sin salir del umbral, empezó a mirarlo fijamente en una extraña mezcla de temor y culpabilidad.

Su pijama estaba compuesto de un finísimo kimono azul celeste, con una chaqueta de una tonalidad oscura. Con sus manos empezó a frotarse los brazos, siendo insuficiente aquella chaqueta.

-será mejor que entres. –le pidió.

Fugaku abrió los ojos dese mesuradamente ante ese ofrecimiento inesperado.

No sabía si la lluvia estaba haciéndole una mala jugada a su vista, que apreciaba en la mirada de esa niña, la compasión. Un trueno, iluminó momentáneamente los cielos, apagando la luz de las farolas. La niña dio un respingo de miedo, y otra tormenta que iluminó las oscuras calles, hizo que saltara corriendo hacia él, abrazándole con tanta fuerza, escondiendo su cara en su pecho.

La luz eléctrica regresó a las calles del clan Uchiha y Fugaku pudo advertir cómo la niña temblaba visiblemente en sus brazos.

-por favor, entra. –insistía con desesperación.

Un nuevo temblor seguido de los truenos, hizo que Mikoto hiciera presión sobre el abrazo, donde Fugaku entendía ahora la razón de su temor.

No pudiendo denegar tal oferta y mucho menos, hacer que la soltara, Fugaku empezó a caminar hacia la casa Uchiha, con la pequeña bien abrazada a él.

Dejando atrás el mal tiempo, internándose en la calurosa vivienda, fue cerrar la puerta para escuchar el murmullo de la pequeña que, como si sintiera a salvo, se alejaba de él con un hondo suspiro.

-si me haces algo raro, gritaré.

El joven volvió a quedarse pasmado.

Primero, fue ella la que le suplicó que entrara en la casa, por su tonto miedo a unas míseras tormentas.

¿Con qué derecho le soltaba esa frase?

¿Él? ¿Hacerle algo raro?

Pero, ¿por quién le tomaba?

Él era un Uchiha serio con un nulo interés hacia el género femenino y con la firme resolución de no tener nada serio con ninguna. Pues siendo el hijo del líder del clan Uchiha, en un futuro tendría que suceder a su padre, y por culpa de eso, siempre tuvo que esforzarse más que los demás, y eso incluía entre los de su generación cuando se había graduado como genin.

Ser el número uno, era como una tradición que iría de generación en generación. Por lo que era mejor no tener descendencia y seleccionar a un candidato con una fuente de chakra similar al suyo y con múltiples habilidades para cederle el cargo como líder del clan.

¿Y las mujeres? No las necesitaba para nada, ya que no aportaban nada útil en su vida, salvo para fastidiarle y tocarle la moral. Un buen ejemplo de ello, era Mikoto.

-puedes estar tranquila que nunca se me ocurría nada indecente con una mujer, y menos con una niña.

Aún así, Mikoto le miró desconfiada. Lo estaba invitando a entrar en su casa por voluntad propia, y por su profundo temor hacia las tormentas; él le llevaba cinco años de diferencia; era un adolescente donde su mente tendría que ser como el resto de jóvenes depravados que conocía; con sus padres muertos hace casi tres años, se encontraban él y ella solos en la casa; y aún así, guiándose por el remordimiento y la necesidad, se había decidido a hacerlo entrar en su casa.

Bueno, tendría que arriesgarse y confiar en él. Preferiría que estuviera dentro y "pudiera" hacerle cosas raras a sufrir en solitario aquellas tormentas ruidosas. Aunque resultara una razón estúpida, pero las tormentas era lo que más miedo le daba en todo el mundo. No sabía porqué, pero tenía como una extraña sensación de que algún día, alguien podría controlarla a voluntad y lanzársela.

Un nuevo trueno y apurada le cogió de la mano. Necesitaba distraerse, olvidarse del tiempo que había fuera.

Notando el tacto de su mano fría y húmeda, Mikoto tuvo ya la idea de qué hacer para ignorar el clima.

Guiándole hasta la cocina, sin soltarle en ningún momento la extremidad, lo obligó a que se sentara ante la pequeña mesita. Sin parar un segundo, Mikoto buscó algo en el armario hasta encontrar una taza de porcelana y colocársela delante de él.

Fugaku quedó asombrado por unos instantes, por lo rápido que se movía al hacer las cosas, como si pararse supusiera el detonar de una bomba.

La vio ausentarse un momento de la cocina y al rato, volvió con una toalla para dársela.

Sin darle tiempo a respirar o a darle unas simples gracias, Mikoto volvía a moverse con rapidez, esta vez en dirección al armario que había sobre la cocina. Sacar una tetera, llenarla de agua y ponerla al fuego.

-¿quieres comer algo? –preguntó posando su mirada en la suya.

¡Vaya! Desconocía esa faceta tan inquieta por parte de Mikoto. Otro rasgo que sumaba a la personalidad que tenía de ella.

-no. –contestó con voz seca.

-Fugaku-san, -al Uchiha le llamó la atención de que volviera hablarle con respeto, así cómo cerrar por completo las cortinas y bajar las persianas de la pequeña cocina, como si quisiera amortiguar el ruido del exterior- si vas a estar vigilándome durante bastante tiempo, ¿no te resultará más fácil si te abres un poco?

La cara del adolescente fue de película.

¿Qué se abriera?

¿Él?

Era una broma, ¿verdad?

Viendo esa cara donde todo lo decía, a Mikoto le hizo algo de gracia, y los truenos fueron completamente olvidados, y no solo gracias a las persianas que había bajado.

-parece que abrirte, no es tu fuerte. –comentaba entre risas, mientras sacaba la tetera del fuego y procedía a preparar el té tradicional- pues con esa actitud, acabarás provocando malentendidos. –vertiendo después el líquido verde en la taza que estaba frente al Uchiha.

-… -observando el líquido humeante, cuando Mikoto hubo retirado la tetera para llevarla al fregadero, Fugaku se atrevió a darle un ligero sorbo.

Mikoto regresó a su lado con la sonrisa perenne en su rostro. Se sentó a su lado y apoyó los codos sobre la mesita, mirándole atentamente, estudiando su expresión al beber el té verde, comprobando como por unas décimas de segundo, se mostraba encantado con el sabor del té.

No pudo evitar reír divertida.

-vas a necesitar a alguien con dotes de observación para que pueda traducirte tus gestos ante los demás.

-¿por qué habría de necesitarlo? –repuso molesto.

-… -encogiéndose de hombros- porque si Kushina estuviera en mi lugar, pensaría que eres un pervertido que se anda aprovechando de la misión.

Fugaku casi se atraganta con el segundo sorbo, provocando otra nueva risa cantarina en la Uchiha.

-es que reconoce que no es muy normal que me andes vigilando tú solo, las veinticuatro horas del día, sin decir nada, comiendo y durmiendo, cuando tienes un corto tiempo para ello. –ampliando la sonrisa- Cualquiera pensaría algo depravado. –intentando contener la risa- Porque una persona normal se había quejado o abandonado la misión.

¿Una persona normal?

¿Qué ante los demás daba la impresión de ser un depravado?

¡Pero si la culpa de la misión, la tenía su padre!

Aunque, la pequeña llevaba algo de razón. En ningún momento había manifestado su queja, excepto en pensamientos. Vistos desde el punto objetivo, Mikoto llevaba toda la razón del mundo. Para una persona normal, resultaría ser un ninja acosador y peligroso, que un ninja desinteresado en el tema femenino, volcado únicamente en su vigilancia.

Suspiró con fuerza.

Reconocía que aquella niña no tenía un pelo de tonta y era más inteligente y observadora que cualquiera de su edad. Incluso entre los chunins de su generación.

¡Cómo cabía de esperar de la descendiente de Uchiha Izuna!

Era mujer, una niña prácticamente, pero la inteligencia era como un don que se podía apreciar desde que se tenía uso de razón.

-no suelo abrirme porque vivimos en una sociedad donde hasta mi padre podría matarme a traición.

-entonces, tu problema es que desconfías de todos y tienes miedo a relacionarte, ¿no?

-…

Con una persona como su padre, donde a cada idea que tenía, había segundas intenciones, era normal que tuviera temor de que los Uchihas recelosos, maquinaran algo contra suya. Aunque también, tenía temor de que a su padre se le cruzaran los cables e ideara algo terrible y maléfico, donde sus vidas podrían peligrar.

Una mano cálida y confortable, se posó sobre la suya, apretándosela ligeramente. Alzando la mirada, se encontró con esos ojos dulces y compasivos, clavados en los suyos, como si pudiera entenderle, como si pudiera leer sus temores.

-¿de mí también desconfiarías? –Fugaku agrandó los ojos sorpresivo, sobre todo al ver como su rostro se dulcificaba- yo jamás te traicionaría.

Llevada por la compasión, Mikoto no había tardado en ofrecerle su confianza, con la intención de demostrarle que siempre habría una persona que estaría a su lado, como compañera, sin ningún tipo de aprovechamiento. Pues haberlo visto con ese rostro tan vacío y perdido, era algo que le había impactado. Él era un Uchiha como los demás, pero con un tormento en su cabeza que solo su padre y los demás, habían logrado avivar.

Lo vio suspirar silenciosamente y notó como sus músculos habían dejado de estar en tensión, para relajarse un poco.

-¿por qué te molestas tanto por mí?

-porque si vamos a estar juntos, lo mejor sería que tuviéramos una buena relación.

-¿solo lo haces por la misión? –murmuró con gravedad, sintiéndose ligeramente decepcionado.

-y también porque no quiero que vivas el resto de tu vida, solo, sin nadie a tu lado. –alzando su mano entre las suyas, apretándosela un poco más.

Unas palabras tan profundas, un deseo tan puro y sincero, que lograron conmoverlo y arrancarle una queda sonrisa.

-parece que aunque intente negar tu ofrecimiento, insistirás de nuevo.

-tú lo has dicho. –sonriendo inocentemente.

En esa noche de lluvia y tormentas, algo nuevo había nacido entre ellos, la mutua confianza y la posibilidad de un cambio sobre el Uchiha, para convertirlo en alguien abierto.

Nadie podría imaginar, que esa relación podría llegar a algo más.

Pues, la soledad de la muchacha con un corazón dulce y entregado, es algo que siempre puede llegar a transformarse. Sobre todo, cuando lo tienes a tu lado a todas horas a un Uchiha tan atractivo, donde solo ella tenía acceso a abrir el cofre de su corazón.

CONTINUARÁ…

* * *

**Notas de la autora:**

Bueno, quería hacer un oneshoot de este fic, pero me emocioné tanto que el fic llegaría a las 30 pás y no quería hacerlo tan pesado. Eso sí, el fic está terminado, así que no hay problemas de inspiración ni nada, solo es cuestión de vosotros para que no tarde en publicarlo.

Intenté que el fic fuera lo más fiel posible al manga, por lo que sí, ambos se llevan cinco años de diferencia.

Pues espero que os guste.

'Atori'


End file.
